As long as we both lived
by melody106
Summary: Lee and Ellie find a quiet corner of Hell and, for a moment, escape reality.


_The bombs dropped silently, black ghosts against the red haze of sunset. Children were playing at the beach, splashing each other as the sun dropped lower. As the bombs began to fall, children ran screaming past me. Suddenly the haze was no longer sunset. I was wading in blood. Bodies floated past me. My mother, father, Chris, Robyn and Corrie, and all the time the tide was rising. It was up to my neck now, and there, staring into my face with pleading eyes, was the decomposing head of Lee. A huge wave swept towards me, a wall of redness. It covered me, muffling my screaming cry…_

"Lee" I gasped, sitting up with a jerk. My head swam. The sunlight was filtering through the tent material, making red patches of light over his sleeping form. It was warm in the tent…it must be getting late.

Lee stirred, his thin body twisting. Thank God he was alive.

"Go away Ellie. Can't you see I'm asleep?" He was grumpy. No bloody wonder. We all were these days.

"It's OK Lee, really." But at the same time I was desperately hoping he wouldn't go back to sleep. I wanted him, _needed _him too much. I poked him, then before he could retaliate, kissed him smack bang on the lips. THAT shocked him into opening his eyes.

"I'm awake now. I can't stop thinking about the attack."

"Neither can I. It seems so horrible."

He sighed.

"Come to the Hermit's Hut with me?"

I felt a flush of excitement but tried not to show it. The Hermit's Hut was usually where Lee and I went for some 'alone time'.

"Sure" I said, trying not to sound TOO eager. He wasn't fooled. Smiling, he crawled out of the tent, waiting for me on the other side of the clearing. There was no movement from the other tents.

I took his hand as we walked towards the creek. There was no way I was letting him get so far in front again. He let me run my fingers over his smooth brown skin, fingering the scars that criss-crossed it. He sighed.

"I know" I said. There was no need for any further communication.

I had to release his hand as we reached the creek. It was hard to hold hands while crawling. I took it again as we reached the hut.

"Nice day" I commented to break the silence. Actually I had no interest in the day. I just said it for the sake of it. That's so stupid isn't it? The world is running out of oxygen and we still say stuff just for the sake of it. Such a waste I think. Then again, there are some things that just have to be said. I think if all the stuff you ever said was boiled down it would equate to one thing.

"I love you." And I meant it.

His lips crashed down on mine, kissing me hard, but not _too _hard. I kissed him back. It felt good to do something familiar, human, _normal, _after so much violence. I pushed my body to his, running my hands over his face, his chest, his lean brown arms. My breath quickened as he ran one hand down my back, and I felt my skin come out in goose-bumps as he got his hand under my T-shirt. His hands were everywhere at once, and I let those long, musician's fingers do what they wanted.

Too soon, we broke away, gasping for air. His hand still lingered on my back. My skin was so sensitive I could feel every little contact point between him and me.

"Lee" I began, then stopped.

"What is it Ellie?"He breathed into my hair.

How could I answer that? I bit my lip.

"Lee, I just don't think I'm ready right now for whatever you have in mind."

"And what do I have in mind?" he asked, in a voice just like my primary school teacher Mrs Barnes.

"Oh, come on Lee. You know."

"You know, for now I'm just happy with what we were doing right now."

The red roses were blooming, a solitary patch of colour. I pushed Lee into a sitting position.

"Wait" I told him, and walking over to the plant I picked one, perfect rose.

Returning to him, I placed the rose in front of his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as the sun beat down, throwing the rose's red glow over every beautiful feature.

I sat beside him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Ellie" He whispered, somewhere near my ear.

"I love you too Lee."

His mouth found mine and we kissed again, gentler and slower than before, but somehow even sweeter.

The bombs could keep falling, the guns firing, but I would still have Lee, as long as we both lived. Of that, I was sure.


End file.
